


Đôi mắt

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Love, M/M, Sharing
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Đôi mắt

Tony đã thôi không đến thăm Steve thêm một lần nào nữa.

Nhiều người lấy làm lạ vì điều này, vì ai mà không biết, Steve và Tony, thân là hai người cùng cấp, lại có quan hệ là người yêu sau giờ làm. Tại sao lại nhấn mạnh sau giờ làm như vậy? Vì tuy hai người có mối quan hệ yêu đương, nhưng trong công việc, họ chưa bao giờ thực sự hoà hợp nhau. Ý kiến về công việc của họ luôn đối chọi nhau, có đôi lần trong cuộc họp, họ thậm chí còn định cởi vest và đấm nhau một trận ra trò, vậy mà hết ca làm việc, người ta lại thấy họ tay trong tay dạo bước ra về và sáng mai lại tiếp tục cãi nhau. Suốt chín năm dài, họ cứ như thế, vậy mà chưa lần nào người ta thấy họ chia tay hay có ý định tìm kiếm một người yêu khác.

Nhiều người cũng phải nể phục họ về điều đó và cầu chúc tình yêu này.

Ấy vậy mà Steve bị tai nạn đã hơn một tuần, người ta đến thăm Steve thì chỉ thấy Tony trong ba ngày đầu, và sau đó thì biến mất. Người chăm sóc Steve hiện tại là một cô y tá xinh đẹp. Người ta ngỡ rằng mọi thứ chỉ là tạm thời, nhưng đến khi bác sĩ lên kế hoạch cho ca phẫu thuật của Steve rồi, Tony vẫn không xuất hiện.

***

“Hay là họ bỏ nhau rồi?” - Một cô gái xinh đẹp nhỏ giọng hỏi những người bạn chung bàn của mình.

“Đâu thể nào, hai ổng cãi nhau suốt gần cả chục năm mà còn chưa bỏ nhau cơ mà, làm sao lại-” - Một người khác lắc đầu không đồng tình.

“Nay đâu bằng xưa! Ngày xưa ngài Rogers còn đẹp trai, lại tài giỏi, lúc đó ai mà không mê mẩn. Nay bị tai nạn nặng như vậy, công việc này chắc cũng không còn đảm đương nổi, thì làm sao mà lại như trước được.” 

“Suy cho cùng, đàn ông rốt cuộc cũng chỉ yêu nhau bằng mắt!” - Một người khác thêm vào. - “Đến cuối cùng, hoạn nạn tới cũng là thân ai nấy lo!”

“Mà cũng đâu trách ngài Stark được, tương lai rộng mở thế kia, sao chấp nhận cột chặt với ngài Rogers được!” 

“Tôi từng ngưỡng mộ họ lắm đấy!” - Một người tỏ vẻ nuối tiếc.

“Thì đó, rồi cũng chỉ có thế mà thôi!”

***  
Anh thức dậy, theo quán tính anh chớp mắt, nhưng hàng mi chạm vào lớp vải vẫn cột chặt quanh đầu, khiến anh ngỡ ngàng nhận ra - hành động ấy rồi cũng chỉ là một nỗ lực vô ích. Cố nhích người ngồi dậy, nhưng cơn đau từ hông khiến anh rít mạnh một hơi.

“Ngài cần tôi giúp đỡ không?” - Một thanh âm dịu dàng vang lên, không đợi anh trả lời, người đó đã đỡ anh ngồi dậy và cẩn thận lót xuống lưng anh chiếc gối mềm.

“Trời hôm nay nắng đẹp nhỉ?” - Anh mỉm cười, đưa mắt qua ô cửa, thì thầm.  
Cô gái trẻ đưa mắt qua ô cửa sổ, nơi gió vẫn lùa vào theo một định luật nhất định, nhưng nắng đã tắt từ bao giờ, chỉ còn một màn đêm ảm đạm. Cô cẩn thận đắp chăn lại cho anh, giả vờ lụi cụi sắp xếp lại đồ đạc, tạo ra thanh âm va đập liên tục khiến người khác thầm nghĩ cô chắc hẳn đang bận rộn, bận tới mức không thể trả lời anh.

Steve không nói gì thêm, bóng dáng anh ngồi trên căn giường bệnh trắng toát lại cô đơn đến nhường này, quần áo bệnh nhân không sao che khuất dáng người đã trở nên gầy guộc bị quấn đầy băng gạc, lẫn dây nhợ dẫn truyền vào tĩnh mạch, và ánh sáng đèn điện cũng không cách nào rọi sáng đôi mắt anh lần nữa. Vậy mà môi anh vẫn thủy chung nở nụ cười dịu dàng, như thể hết thảy những nỗi đau và mất mát này thuộc về một người khác, chứ nào phải anh.

Cô nhìn người đàn ông đó với vẻ mặt an nhàn như vậy, dù không muốn phá hỏng khung cảnh ấy, cô vẫn tận tình thông báo:

"Chúng tôi tìm thấy giác mạc phù hợp cho anh mà lại đồng ý hiến tặng giữa vạn người như vậy, đó là phép màu. Bác sĩ đã lên kế hoạch, ngày mổ cho anh là thứ hai tuần sau. Còn sáu ngày nữa, mong là anh sẽ chăm sóc bản thân thật tốt." - Cô cắn môi ngập ngừng, nhưng sau đó vẫn nói tiếp. - "Tỷ lệ thành công khá cao, nên mong là anh không quá lo nghĩ. "

"Là ai?" - Steve chỉ buông lời hỏi nhẹ hẫng. Trông anh chẳng có gì là vui mừng, cái vui mừng của người gần chết đuối vớ phải khúc gỗ trôi sông, mà như thể anh là khúc gỗ trôi sông, bị người ta vớ lấy, bám víu vào để sống sót, trong khi anh phải gồng mình hứng chịu sức nặng ấy vậy.

Cô lắc đầu phủ nhận, nhưng cô chợt nhận ra Steve hẳn không thấy hành động này, nên cô phải khó nhọc thốt nên từng lời. - "Tôi không biết. Hồ sơ người hiến tặng luôn được bảo mật, anh biết mà."

"Còn sống hay đã chết?" - Anh lại hỏi.

"Tôi nghe bảo là không phải người bị chết não, nếu không chắc sẽ không đợi tới thứ hai tuần sau, và tôi chỉ biết vậy, không hơn."

Steve lại rơi vào trầm ngâm, như thể trong căn phòng này chỉ còn lại mỗi anh, chứ không phải có người thứ hai.

Một lúc lâu sau, anh bỗng nở nụ cười.

"Trời đã sập tối rồi sao? Lại một ngày nữa rồi.."

Cô biết điều anh cố nói tiếp theo, nó như là một vòng lặp không lối thoát vậy, và câu trả lời lần nào cũng vậy.

"Ngài Stark hôm nay cũng không đến.."

"Cô có biết vì sao tôi biết trời đã tối không? Vì tôi ngửi được trong không khí mùi bắp rang từ bên kia công viên kìa. Cái sắc vàng ấy, pha lẫn hương vị béo ngậy mà đến giờ tôi mới nhận ra là nó thơm nức mũi đến nhường này, luôn là món ăn Tony vẫn rất thích." - Anh chẳng màng tới lời cô, vẫn tiếp tục. - "Giá như có thể chạy xuống đó, mua cho em ấy một bịch bắp rang như đã từng, thì hay biết mấy.."

"Nhưng ngài Stark.. cũng đâu ở đây để thưởng thức?" - Cô gần như là bật ra lời nói ấy mà không hề suy nghĩ kỹ lưỡng tới tâm tình bệnh nhân - một điều vốn luôn là ưu tiên hàng đầu của các y tá chuyên nghiệp. Nhưng cô không kìm nổi tiếng lòng mình, cô tự hỏi, sao anh phải nhớ đến vậy, nhớ về một người đã bỏ anh đi, khi anh cần nhất? Đáng hay không?

"Thì đã sao? Điều đó quan trọng lắm sao? Chỉ cần là đồ em ấy thích, thì dù thế nào, tôi vẫn luôn muốn mang nó đến cho em ấy." - Anh nở nụ cười tươi hơn. - "Dù bằng bất cứ giá nào, vấn đề không phải đáng hay không, mà chỉ là sự lựa chọn của mọi người."

Bàn tay còn ghim dây truyền nước biển nhẹ nhàng đưa lên, như thể đang vuốt ve gương mặt của một ai đó thông qua ký ức.

"Đôi mắt em hẳn sẽ sáng lên, sắc nâu lấp lánh, môi em nở nụ cười thật đẹp.."

Và đó là Tony, người anh mãi yêu.

***  
Cô lẽ ra phải tập làm quen điều đó, và giữ cho mình một cái đầu lạnh, đó là những thứ cơ bản để khiến cô có thể trở thành một y tá xuất sắc của năm, nhưng đôi khi cô cũng không hiểu rõ nữa.

Rõ ràng là ngài Rogers đã yêu tha thiết và sâu sắc như thế, dẫu thân thể bị thương nặng và đôi mắt thì tổn hại, thì vẫn cố gắng mua một nhành hoa, mua một bịch bỏng ngô cho một người đã bỏ anh lại bệnh viện này sau khi có kết quả thăm khám.

Và lần nào cũng vậy, anh sẽ ngồi trên giường, với sắc trắng quấn quanh đôi mắt và thân thể thì bị vùi lấp trong chăn mền, khe khẽ thì thầm Tony của anh đẹp đẽ và tốt bụng đến nhường nào. Dẫu cô thì cho rằng, thông qua những mẫu chuyện vụn vặt mà Steve kể, thì Stark chỉ là một gã đàn ông bốc đồng, thích làm theo suy nghĩ của bản thân và có phần lười nhác trong câu chuyện tình yêu vốn thuộc về hai người này. 

"Em ấy thích ngủ nướng, nếu tôi không ở cạnh bên, chắc hẳn em ấy lại ngủ mãi mà không chịu dậy mất thôi." - Steve phì cười, đầu thoáng nhớ lại hình ảnh ai kia như con mèo lười, lúc vươn mình sẽ để lộ cái bụng mềm mềm, thứ mà vẫn luôn khiến anh thích thú khi sờ vào. Rồi gã sẽ đưa tay sờ lại ngực anh với vẻ mặt ganh tỵ không thèm che giấu.

"Tôi thích ngắm sắc nâu trong đôi mắt ấy, một sắc nâu dịu nhẹ, ấm áp, vẫn dõi theo từng cử chỉ của tôi mỗi sớm, khi tôi vì em mà nấu bữa sáng ngon lành và bổ dưỡng, những thức ăn luôn khiến em cau mày khó chịu, nhưng vẫn phải ăn vì bị ép buộc."

"Tôi thích cái xúc cảm dịu nhẹ, khi bàn tay tôi xoa nhẹ lên mái tóc em, mái tóc không vuốt keo, mà để cong tự nhiên mỗi bữa sáng. Khi ánh mặt trời hắt lên mái tóc màu nâu hạt dẻ của em một gam màu ấm áp."

"Tôi thích nhìn sắc đỏ rực cháy khi chúng tôi cãi vả vì bất đồng quan điểm trong một dự án."

"Mỗi khi dọn dẹp nhà cửa của chúng tôi, nhìn những sợi tóc nâu và vàng của chúng tôi rơi đầy đất cùng nhau, tôi lại chỉ cảm thấy bình yên thật sự."

"Hay khi bỏ đồ vào máy giặt, nhìn từng vòng xoay đều đặn, mang những bộ đồ của chúng tôi hoà quyện cùng nhau, tôi chỉ biết bật cười ngây ngô."

"Cái ly màu đỏ là của tôi, còn màu xanh là của em ấy, nhưng tôi lại thường bắt gặp ly mình đựng đầy cà phê đen của em ấy. Thứ cà phê đặc sệt, không đường, vẫn mãi lưu đầy mùi hương trên cái ly ấy không phai mờ."

Steve thích nhiều, nhớ nhiều, đến mức chỉ cần khép mắt, lại có thể dễ dàng nhớ rõ từng cử chỉ, từng hành động vụn vặt, từng sắc màu lướt qua.

Đó đều là những gam màu hạnh phúc, những gam màu anh không chắc bản thân có thể nhìn thấy thêm bất kỳ lần nào nữa. Nhưng, Steve vẫn thì thầm với nụ cười, vì những gì ta đã có, vẫn luôn là điều tuyệt diệu nhất trần đời, hơn thảy những mất mát mà anh phải gánh lấy.

***  
"Tôi muốn nói chuyện với người hiến tặng, được không?" - Giọng Steve vẫn nhã nhặn như trước, nhưng cô nhận ra, đó không phải là một câu hỏi chờ đáp án như bình thường, mà chỉ đơn giản là một câu hỏi tu từ.

"Tôi-"

"Nếu không, tôi e là bản thân không cách nào đủ sức khoẻ để lên bàn mổ." - Anh ngắt lời cô, và dù dáng hình anh hao gầy, yếu ớt, thì sức mạnh uy nghiêm từ giọng nói anh vẫn không cách nào giảm bớt.

"Tôi phải hỏi lại đã, xin chờ một lát, ngài Rogers."

Khi điện thoại được kết nối, rõ ràng là Steve đã nghe được tiếng đối phương bắt máy, nhưng đầu dây bên kia vẫn là một sự im lặng kéo dài. Anh đành mở lời:

"Xin lỗi? Còn nghe máy không?"

"Có." - Người đối diện thô lỗ đáp, đó là giọng nam, khản đặc chói tai, lại thêm thái độ không mấy tốt đẹp là bao.

"Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi anh rằng, bầu trời có màu gì vậy?"

"Bị ngu à? Màu xanh chứ màu gì?!"

Steve nở nụ cười không thành tiếng, để chắc rằng đối phương không nghe được bản thân đang cười nhạo hắn ta, anh phải hít sâu rồi mới đáp:

"Bầu trời có nhiều màu lắm, xanh, trắng, vàng-"

"Đừng có nói láo! Rõ ràng là màu xanh, người ta còn hay gọi màu xanh da trời còn gì!!" - Giọng hắn ta gắt qua chiếc điện thoại rè rè thật chói tai, nhưng Steve vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười và chất giọng của mình.

"Vậy, anh sẽ hiến giác mạc cho tôi thật sao, cả hai mắt?"

"Đúng vậy! Đừng lãng phí nó!!" - Hắn ta gắt gỏng, rồi cúp máy, không đợi Steve nói thêm bất kỳ lời nào khác.

Và đó là lần đầu tiên, cô thấy trên môi Steve không phải là một độ cong vui vẻ, mà đôi môi anh cắn chặt, ngăn từng tiếng nấc nghẹn và nơi hốc mắt bị thương tổn, tưởng chừng vẫn có thể thấy những giọt nước mắt, pha lẫn chút máu đỏ, hoen rỉ qua lớp băng dày.

"Anh rồi sẽ thấy được lần nữa, thấy được… ngài Stark anh yêu." - Cô cố an ủi anh, bằng chính niềm thương cảm mà cả cô cũng không hiểu rõ.

"Vậy, vậy còn anh ta? Anh ta liệu có thể thấy được người mà anh ta hằng yêu hay không?" - Steve khó nhọc đáp, và chỉ cần bấy nhiêu thôi, cô gái trẻ chững lại.

Suy cho cùng, nỗi đau không tự mất đi, nó chỉ chuyển từ người này, sang người khác, theo một hình thức nào đó mà thôi.

***  
Sau đó, Steve đã thôi kể cho cô y tá trẻ nghe về quý ngài Stark của anh thêm lần nào nữa. Anh chỉ ngồi tựa vào thành giường, đưa mắt - nếu người ta cho đó là một danh từ, chứ không phải một động từ - về hướng cửa sổ. Cô không lấy làm lạ, trong thâm tâm cô gái trẻ, thì có lẽ anh đã mệt mỏi với việc đợi một người không bao giờ đến nữa rồi và phải chăng, đó là một định luật tất yếu trong cuộc sống này, điều mà ai rồi cũng phải học được, không sớm, thì muộn.

"Tôi muốn nói chuyện với anh ta, lần nữa." - Trước ngày phẫu thuật, Steve bỗng cất lời, và với chức trách của một người chăm sóc anh, cô không có quyền từ chối.

Khi điện thoại vừa kết nối, Steve không nói gì, và đối phương cũng vậy. Họ im lặng, chỉ có tiếng thở nhẹ qua loa đi thẳng vào thính giác.

“Anh có muốn nhìn thấy lần nữa hay không?” - Một hồi lâu sau, khi tưởng chừng họ sẽ cúp máy thì lời nói đối phương bất giác thốt ra, nghe không còn khản đặc, mà tràn ngập bất đắc dĩ.

“Nhưng không phải cách này, em biết mà.” - Steve cay đắng đáp. 

“When you pray for rain, you gotta deal with the mud too. That's part of the deal.* " - Bên tai anh, tiếng cười của Tony thật nhẹ hẫng. 

Bàn tay Steve siết chặt điện thoại, như thể qua đó, bóp chặt nỗi uất hận của chính bản thân anh.

“Làm sao anh biết đó là tôi?”

“Chúng ta đã bên nhau chín năm rồi, Tony thân mến ạ! Nếu không phải chuẩn bị làm vài việc ngu xuẩn nào đó, mà em cho là “cách giải quyết duy nhất”, em sẽ không rời đi.” 

“Đó không phải là lý do duy nhất, đúng chứ? Sao anh không nghĩ là tôi bỏ anh rồi? Như biết bao đồng nghiệp của anh vẫn nghĩ ấy?” - Gã bỡn cợt anh, biết bao ngày qua, không lúc nào mà gã không nhận được ánh mắt dò xét, oán trách, nhưng Tony chẳng màng tới, vì ánh mắt của họ, chưa bao giờ là điều quan trọng trong lòng gã.

“Anh yêu em!” - Steve bật cười, đáp. Vì anh biết, em cũng yêu anh. - “Anh muốn gặp em!”

“Sau cuộc phẫu thuật?” - Bàn tay Tony đầu dây bên kia thoáng run rẩy, chút do dự về niềm khao khát gặp gỡ đang cồn cào kêu gào gã. Nhưng gã nhất quyết không đồng ý, gã sợ, sợ bản thân sẽ chùn bước, sẽ bị Steve thuyết phục mất thôi, vì suy cho cùng, anh ta cũng giỏi về ba cái trò này lắm.

"Ngắm nhìn thế giới qua đôi mắt em, là điều… rất tàn nhẫn, trong khi ánh sáng đôi mắt em lụi tàn.."

“Thế giới này không phải là một cỗ máy sản xuất điều ước, chúng ta muốn gì, đều phải trả giá cho nó, và tôi, thì sẵn sàng trả giá cho người tôi yêu rồi.”

Tiếp đó, những gì Steve nghe được từ tai mình, chỉ là tiếng bíp vô vọng.

***  
Tony dập máy, gã khịt mũi, cố không dùng tay xoa đôi mắt đã ẩm ướt, ánh mắt nhìn qua ô cửa sổ, nơi những sắc màu úa tàn. Lẽ ra, cuộc gọi đầu tiên của Steve, gã đã không nên đồng ý, nhưng suy cho cùng, vẫn chỉ vì chút ích kỷ, chút nhung nhớ được nghe thấy tiếng anh, khiến gã như bị bỏ bùa mê..

Nhưng mọi chuyện đã định rồi, Steve ạ!

Gã liếc mắt nhìn tờ giấy cam đoan phẫu thuật với chữ ký đã khô từ bao giờ trên bàn, đó là hy vọng của anh, của gã. Là điều tốt nhất cho cả hai!

***

"Cái ly." - Steve thốt ra một cách bất ngờ, không báo trước.

"Hả?" - Cô y tá ngờ vực hỏi lại, đầu cô vẫn choáng váng sau cuộc gọi vừa rồi của cả hai.

"Lấy nhầm ly, không phải vì cố tình, mà là do hai cái ly một màu xanh và đỏ, mà em ấy thì không phân biệt màu nên luôn lấy nhầm." - Steve nói tiếp, với một tư thế hết sức chán nản. - "Tôi không để em ấy dọn dẹp nhà cửa, vì chứng mù màu khiến em ấy gặp nhiều rắc rối hơn là dọn dẹp chúng."

"Và?"

"Nên tôi nghĩ là tôi không đồng ý cuộc phẫu thuật này. Sáng mắt, nhưng mù màu, thế thì có ích gì?" - Steve gắt lên. - "Không phẫu thuật gì cả!!! Các người có nghe rõ không?"

Steve rút toàn bộ đường truyền vào tĩnh mạch của mình, anh thậm chí còn tự đập đầu mình vào vách tường, và có thể anh đã chết nếu hộ sĩ không kịp thời chạy vào. Người ta phải cho Steve 10mg morphin để cơn đau của anh thuyên giảm và giúp anh chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ.

Nhưng kể cả như vậy, người ta thấy anh, với đôi môi nứt nẻ, vẫn thì thầm từng tiếng:

"Đừng mà…. Làm ơn.."

***  
"Chuyện này rốt cuộc là thế nào?"

"Ngài Stark đồng ý hiến giác mạc, mà thật tình thì cũng chẳng có lựa chọn nào khác cả, nhưng do mắt ngài ấy không tốt, nên khoảng thời gian này ngài ấy cần nghỉ ngơi. Do đó chúng tôi chọn cô. Chuyện chỉ có vậy, giờ thì cô về chăm sóc cẩn thận cho ngài Rogers đi."

"Rồi sau đó thì thế nào đây? Một trong hai mù loà, người còn lại thì sống bằng thứ ánh sáng mà anh ra đã tước đoạt từ người anh ta yêu kia kìa. Ngài bảo họ sẽ thế nào? Ngài Rogers đã định.. chấm dứt mạng sống chỉ vì.."

"Cô Riffer, đây không phải là việc của chúng ta!" - người đàn ông gần như rít từng tiếng mệt nhoài.

"Tôi nghe nói Steve định tự sát, chuyện này là thế nào, chẳng phải bệnh viện của các người đã đảm bảo với tôi hay sao?" - Tiếng cáu gắt từ hành lang vọng vào, sau đó là tiếng cánh cửa bật mở một cách thô bạo.

Tony Stark tiến vào văn phòng với vẻ mặt giận dữ, và nếu như có thể, chắc hẳn gã ta đã giết chết ít nhất vài người khi tiến tới đây.

“Ngài Stark, chuyện này..” - Viện trưởng ngập ngừng, không biết đáp sao cho đúng, vì những lời Stark nói không sai, ông quả thật đã đảm bảo điều đó, mà suy cho cùng, có ai muốn người nhà vào viện và chết ở đấy, nhưng không phải vì bệnh tật hay tai nạn, mà là sau một hồi chạy chữa lại chết vì nguyên nhân tự sát đâu?

“Vì ngài ấy không muốn nhận giác mạc của ngài.” - Cô ngước nhìn người đàn ông trước mắt, đáp.

“Và giờ đó là lỗi của tôi à?” - Gã nhếch môi, giọng nói mang đầy sự chế giễu.

“Đây không phải là vấn đề lỗi hay không, mà nằm ở sự lựa chọn.” - Trước ánh nhìn cảnh cáo của viện trưởng, biết bao nhiêu lời muốn nói của cô suốt những ngày qua, chỉ vẻn vẹn như thế.

***  
Tony ngồi bên giường bệnh suốt tối hôm ấy, bàn tay gã cẩn thận nắm lấy bàn tay đầy dấu vết kim tiêm mà vuốt ve, gã cố bao bọc tay anh trong tay mình, với một nỗ lực gần như là tuyệt vọng, hệt như giọng nói gã lúc này:

“Anh bảo tôi phải làm sao đây hả Steve? Thế này không được, thế kia không xong. Thật biết cách đùa giỡn người khác.” - Gã vuốt ve mái tóc vàng - thứ sắc màu trong mắt gã không khác gì màu tóc của mình với sự trân trọng hiếm thấy. - “Nhìn anh mù lòa, tôi không đành. Nhưng bắt anh nhìn thế giới bằng sắc màu xám xịt của tôi, lại khiến anh đau khổ đến thế.”

Nhưng khi ánh nắng ban mai chiếu rọi nơi cửa sổ, làm sáng bừng căn phòng tối, gã nhẹ nhàng đặt vào lớp băng dày của anh nụ hôn, với nụ cười mỉm.

“Thôi thì mỗi người chúng ta đình chiến lần này vậy, mỗi người nhường nhau một bước nhé, Steve?”

***  
Khi Steve tỉnh dậy, vẫn dải băng dày quấn quanh mắt, mà cảm giác đau rát từ hốc mắt phải khiến anh nhíu mày, nhưng khi anh vừa cử động, một bàn tay khác đã nắm chặt tay anh, níu anh lại.

“Tony?” - Steve hỏi với vẻ không chắc chắn lắm, có vẻ morphin khiến anh mất cảm giác hơi lâu rồi.

“Ừ, là tôi.” - Bàn tay kia vẫn nắm tay anh thật chặt không buông, và giọng nói của gã sau bao ngày xa cách, nghe thật gần gũi và xen lẫn chút tinh nghịch. - “Lần này, chúng ta sẽ chăm sóc lẫn nhau, được không?”

“Tony..”

“Không cần phải đặt nặng lên vai anh hay tôi, chúng ta giờ là một thể hoàn hảo, bổ khuyết cho nhau rồi.” - Gã gần như bật cười sau câu nói ấy.

“Có lẽ, anh sẽ lấy nhầm cái ly của em mất thôi.” - Steve mỉm cười đáp, bàn tay anh cũng đan lại, siết chặt bàn tay ai đó với sự chân thành sâu sắc. 

“Chúng ta sẽ thay phiên nhau dọn nhà, được không?” - Gã hỏi, nhưng trong chất giọng ấy, lại nghe ra không có ý thương lượng, mà nhiều hơn là có ý thông báo mà thôi.

“Ừ, cùng nhau.” - Steve đáp.

Cô gái trẻ đứng đó, nhìn cả hai yên bình tựa vào nhau, mà cả muôn vàn sắc màu chao đảo theo dòng nước mắt của cô, nhưng trong tiếng nấc, vẫn là tiếng cười mãn nguyện.

Thế giới không sắc, không màu, cũng tốt, miễn là còn có thể ngắm nhìn dáng em qua mắt phải và em cũng có thể ngắm nhìn dáng anh qua mắt trái kia. Như Tony vẫn nói, không ai phải chăm sóc cho người kia cả, vì họ, sẽ chăm sóc lẫn nhau, thật cẩn thận và mãi không rời.

“Cùng nhắm, cùng mở, cùng nhau ngắm nhìn thế giới dẫu nó có màu gì, như cách đôi mắt vận hành ấy, cùng nhau, được không Steve?” - Tiếng Tony trước khi lên bàn mổ vẫn vang vọng đâu đó, với thứ tình yêu chân thành, lẫn tha thiết nhất trần đời..

*Denzel Washington, đây là câu nói của ông trong bộ phim Equalizer 2.

______________

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
